Run Away!
by ShyShinobi
Summary: In the series Percy Jackson and the olympians we learned that Annabeth and her stepmother fought alot, but details are never really shed on the matter. Here is what I think happend the night Annabeth ran away the 1st time ! Remember to R&R!


**A/N- Hey this is my first story, so please, please, please go easy on me! So, we all know that Annabeth and her stepmother fought alot, but how bad did it really get? This is what I think happened the night annabeth ran away (the first time)! Remember to R&R- It will make me (approximatly) the 4,967th happiest person on earth!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story. This story is purely fan-made!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Run Away!

Annabeth's P.O.V

I jumped out of the way as a monsters claws came down and almost sliced me to conffetti. I felt its scaly, clawed hand cut through the air right where I'd been a moment before. The monster had green, scaly skin and blood red eyes. It smelled worse than the dumpsters a couple miles down the road. It smelled so bad I could hardly keep from gagging.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a demigod, daughter of Athena. Athena is the goddess of wisdom, war, arts, and weaving. Most of you reading this probably think that it would be amazing to have a god for a parent- you are way off. See, when your a demigod you give off a scent that attracts monsters- espescially if your a child of one of the 12 olympians. If your a child of a minor god, like janus, God of choices, you dont have a strong scent, but sadly Athena is one of the 12 olympians and I get attacked _alot._

My father had already taken his wife and their 2 twin boys, Bobby and Matthew, to the hiding place we had worked out just for this kind of time.

As I landed on my feet the monster's tail came swinging around and knocked me in the stomach, pushing me to the ground. The horrible smelling creature walked slowly towards me, as if savoring the moment. I looked around desperatly for something to fight with. I saw a metal rod laying a few feet away. I scrambled over and grabbed it. I started swinging wildly. My ADHD must have really kicked in right around then because I started to notice everything about my surroundings.

There was a tree near by. I ran over and stood in front of it yelling the whole time. It followed me. It ran towards me and I sidestepped just in time. When It hit the tree, It looked up dazzed. I came down hard with the metal rod. It seemed to think there was no more use in fighting, It turned around ran off.

"All clear!" I yelled. The secret door of the house opened up and my stepmother was the first to come out. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the front door. I knew what was coming and I wasn't looking foward to it. Once we were inside she threw me to the floor and glared at me like there was no tomorrow.

My father came in right behind carrying two sleeping bundles. His face was expressonless. I could tell he didnt know who to side with. I was use to this by now, but it still made me angry. I mean, I'm his _daughter _for crying out loud! Shouldn't he _want_ to help me? Shouldn't he feel like he needs to take up for me? But no, he just takes the twins to their room without a word.

A moment went by In silence, then my stepmother spoke.

"Well, you've done it again. You have single handedly put this family in danger." My father walked in.

I usually speak up about now and say that its not my fault, but I wasn't in the mood for fighting today so I kept my mouth shut. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do. She raised her hand and slapped me across the face so hard the impact was enough to reopen a closed wound from 3 days ago.

I stared up in shock- she had never hit me before. My father finally spoke up.

"Now honey was that really necessary?"

"What? she can handle all those monsters, but she can't take a little pat on the cheek?"

"That was more than a pat on the cheek!" I said.

"Oh, don't be such a baby" she spat back.

"I am not being a baby," I began, " I just saved your life and your acting like I did something wrong!"

"Well now lets see, would those _things_ keep coming around if you weren't here?"

"Thats not the point! I cant help my parentage! Why can't you understand that?" It was my fathers turn to talk.

"I don't approve of your tone young lady."

"Why should I care if you approve or not? It's not like you care about me."

"Don't talk to your father like that!" my stepmother said.

"Listen," my father sighed, "I don't know where you got the idea I dont care about you but-" I cut him off.

"Oh, you dont? Well, how many times have you helped me fight off the monsters that try to KILL me? How many times have you stood up for me against _that_?" I pointed to his monster of a wife. He exhaled in frustration.

"Why dont you just go to your room?"

"Fine!" I stormed off.

When I got to my room I made a split second decision. I grabbed the hammer I kept under my bed and opened my window. I was still in my flannel pajamas, but I didn't care, I climbed out the resently opened window and climbed down the trellis* my stepmother had put around a month ago. Once I got to solid ground I stepped back for one last look at the house where I'd been outcasted for the past 7 years. Then I turned and ran off down the road.

_"I'm free!" _I told myself as I ran as fast as I could down the pavement _"They can't hurt me anymore. They can't tell me how much I endanger them anymore. I'M FREE!"_

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think? I thought It was pretty good for a first try. Im thinking about more stories, but I have to know If I'm any good and what I need to work on first so please R&R! It will make my day! Flames are accepted, but not liked (not that anyone does)^_^**

**Trellis- The wooden structures you see on houses that usually support vines.**


End file.
